During downloading and installation of an application, a user needs to manually trigger an installation key, such that a terminal may download and install the application. An updating process of the application may be more complicated. An update prompt box may be popped up when the terminal detects that the application has a new version. Only after the user manually determines to update the application may the terminal download the update content from a server so as to update the application.